Steele The Hedgehog
by Steelethehedgehog
Summary: A story of a Hedgehog who runs away from his old life all he wants is to fit in but will he find more in this story
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new Sonic the Hedgehog Fan-Fic. Let me tell you that Sonic will not be in this Fan-Fic so if thats  
what your looking for you should probaly leave now. But Let me tell you about this fan fiction some. This fan-fic will  
be an Action/Romance. It will be featuring my fan character Steele the Hedgehog he is red his spikes hang down like sonics  
and the tops are barely lined with yellow and has red eyes.  
His power is he can manipulate fire and heat up his body and run 150 MPH  
(just a starting speed he will become faster)  
Then there will be Smoke she has grey fur with pinkish-red hair. She has ears and two tails like  
Miles Prowers (Tails). She prefers to were darker cloths. We will leave her powers a mystery for now.  
There will be more People but if you want your Fan Character in the story just give me a name and  
description. Well thats all for now stay tuned for my series.


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer] I do not own sonic or any of his characters all credit goes to Sega.

[Steeles Point of View] I had just finished moving the rest of the furniture in my new house. I was happy to be in a new town.A clean slate so to Neighbors have been watching for hours as I moved my stuff into my new seemed friendly enough, well most of them. There were the ones who gave me dirty looks but must of them smiled and waved.I was about walk inside when a girl wearing black boots,gloves and dress,the dress covered with grey traingles.

"Hi." said the Girl. "Hey." I said. I held out my hand to shake. "I'm Steele." I said. "Smoke" She responded, and shook my hand. Then all of a sudden my stomach grumbled and I blushed. "I'm so sorry you know a good place to get a bite around here?" I said. "Ya theres a bar right over here lets go." She said. We walked to the bar. I was thinking the whole way there "Woah, is this like a date?" of course I never said this. "Well here we are"Smoke Said. "Nice little place." I said. "Ya I actully work here."Smoke said. "Nice" I said.

[Smokes point of view]

Oh my god he is so cute. I looked at his red fur and the yellow tipped spikes. He had a great body like he worked out I wouldn't be suprised if he had to think of it I thought i saw him make a fire in his hands, Maybe he was trying to warm his self up outside today it is snowing. "So what can I get you?"I asked "Whatever you recommend as long as it's not alcoholic to early for me" Steele said. "How about a pizza and a Coke?" I recommended. "Sounds great" He replied. I poured his Coca-Cola and made his Pizza and brought it out for him. "Thanks a bunch" he said as i brought it out. I happily watched him eat from afar while serving other customers. "Ma-am,ma-am? MA-AM" said this pudgy wolf. "Terrible service" he mumbled I looked up and Steele was walking over. "Hey i gotta go" Steele said. He handed me money with a bigger tip then most left. "Um exuse me ma-am I thought you were serving me" the wolf said. "Hold on sir!"I said. I didn't mean to be so snappy but I had been the wolf stared at me. "Well if this is how your customers then I just won't pay." Said the wolf. "FINE DON'T" I yelled making me feel like a psychopath. "Whatever bitch" The wolf said. Steele looked at him and I thought I was going to cry I thought I had just got all my chances with Steele ruined! But I was wrong. Steele lifted him out of his seat picked him up and threw him down on the table. "Exuse me prick but tell the girl your sorry" Steele said. The man spit on him. "Fuck You!" the wolf said. Then the craziest thing happened the spit on Steele's cheek evaporated. Then Steele made a fire ball appear in his hand and put it so close to the Wolfs face his hair started to burn away. "Say your sorry" Steele's words seemed to pierce the man like knifes. The man looked at me. "I-I-I'm Sorry." The wolf said. Then Steele threw him towards the door and the Wolf helped himself out. Steele looked at me and I hugged him crying. "No ones ever protected me like that" I said between sobbes. "Well you shouldn't be treated like that no girl should" he said, "S-Steele thank you so much" I said. By this time his shirt is wet and everyone in the bar is staring at us. "No problem" he said. "Umm hey I gotta go so I'll be seeing you" then he handed me a piece of paper with his number. "Call me if you need anything" he said. "I Will" I said and with that he left. Then my manager walked over. "Who ever that boys with is mighty lucky" he said "he looks like he would protect them to his dieing breath." "Ya..." I said. I thought about this as i cleaned up the mess that Steele had made when he shoved the wolf on the table. Funny thing... I didn't mind a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer] I do not own sega all credit goes to Sega.

[Smoke's Point of View]

"I'll go first" Said a hedgehog in the back row. Hmm whay does he seem familar... Oh my god it's Steele!  
"Ok lets see what you can do Mr. uh..." Said the teacher.  
"Steele" he had cut him off "call me Steele." Steele walked to the front of the class all eyes on him.  
He cracked his knuckles and...  
"Is his knuckles glowing?" Kuna asked.  
"Looks like it" Tails Jr. on the edge of his seat, he was always interested in people with strong powers.  
"Woah! I can feel the heat of your fist Steele" Said the Teacher.  
"Ya I can heat up my body parts and create fire" Said Steele. Then he punched the punching bag and his fist went right through it. The heat and made the leather weaker and his strength had broken it. Sand started to come out of the hole in the bag.  
"Very good Steele" The teacher said looking astounded. "Um You may sit down" Said the teacher. Class went on we all had punched a new bag the class went through 5 punching bags! When i hit it the teacher looked sympithetically at me. "Don't worry smoke you'll find your power this year." Said the teacher. I looked down sad Steele had such great powers and I had none. This made me sadder then usual about my powers. "Don't worry Smoke you will find yur power" Said Kuna. I was really good with a knife like i could take on people with powers with a knife or a sword.  
"I'll be fine." I said. The bell ringed and we all went to lunch.  
"Hey Smoke I noticed you checking out that Steele guy so I sent Tails to go over there and make friends and get him to sit over here." Kuna said. I thought like I might have a heart attack I looked over and saw Tails and steele in a good conversation.

[Steele's Point of View]

"Ya your powers are pretty Stellar" Said Tails he had come over and started talking to me. He was one of the people hanging out with Smoke.  
"Ya your power to grown your claws rock too."I said then he nodded to the table over where Smoke and the girl named Kuna were sitting.  
"Come sit over here we will keep talking." 


End file.
